rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant bearing the tongs of the sun
One of the (as yet) unresolved prophecies of Ralph the Mad. The Prophecy A giant bearing the tongs of the sun shall meet a man who sired himself. The final bloodied squawk of the beheaded chicken will make itself known to the second being of the golden wheel through the seeker of himself. Through this the key shall be obtained to the chicken so great that it obscures the sky. As the sun sets, the sun will finally rise, and the cursed feather holding the sky in the heavens shall be undone. Beware the champion who guards the gates to nothing, lest nothing you become, yet know that his goal of nothing is nothing that you can't turn into something. For he is something- despite wishing nothing unto something, and something into nothing- and something he will remain if you keep something, nay, everything, dear in your hearts. All those who wish for nothing secretly hold something dear to them. Heed this, and someday, something will happen, for if you do not, nothing will. Finally, to the giant's fellow sunbeams, I beseech that they seek the ultimate fishmaster as he makes himself known, and bring the knife to apply the necessary tartar sauce. For he holds the first domino. About the Prophecy This prophecy was followed by a period of two hours where the lunar feverishly made a series of exquisite omelettes with demonic assistance. Two of these omelettes remain perfectly preserved in the Heavenly Department of the Culinary Arts. Largo the Black Lion recently acquired a pair of giant Orichalchum tongs, and the party hopes to pursue the rest of this prophecy presently. Previous interpretation of the prophecy '' Largo shall meet Avren. The final bloodied squawk of the Juggernaut will make itself known to the second being of the golden wheel through the seeker of himself. Through this the key shall be obtained to the Juggernaut. As the sun sets, the sun will finally rise, and the cursed feather holding the sky in the heavens shall be undone. Beware the Deathlord(s) who guards the gates to Oblivion, lest nothing you become, yet know that his goal of Oblivion is nothing that you can't turn into something (Abuse/alter to our own ends). For he is something- despite wishing Oblivion unto Creation, and Purpose into Oblivion- and something he will remain if you keep Creation, nay, everything, dear in your hearts. All those who wish for nothing secretly hold something dear to them (This deathlord holds something dear to him, a fetter). Heed this, and someday, something will happen, for if you do not, nothing will. Finally, to the Champions of the West, I beseech that they seek the ultimate fishmaster as he makes himself known, and bring the knife to apply the necessary tartar sauce. For he holds the first domino.'' Translation given to Takara at The Observatory '' Largo shall meet Avren. The book Takara caries will make itself known to Kailani Pele through the seeker of himself. Through this the key shall be obtained to Malfeas. As the Unconquered Sun will fall, leaving Ligier to rise, freeing Malfeas. Beware the Deathknight who guards the gates to Oblivion, lest he kill you, yet know that his goal of Oblivion is nothing that you can't turn into something (Abuse/alter to our own ends). For he is something- despite wishing Oblivion unto Creation, and Purpose into Oblivion- and something he will remain if you keep Creation, nay, everything, dear in your hearts. All those who wish for nothing secretly hold something dear to them (This deathlord holds something dear to him, a fetter). Heed this, and someday, something will happen, for if you do not, nothing will. Finally, to the Champions of the West, I beseech that they seek the ocean father, and bring the knife we gave to apply the necessary information. For he holds the first domino (The information to find The Observatory).'' Category:Sunlight on the Water